


Frail

by Chichem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichem/pseuds/Chichem
Summary: The war is over. Lance and Pidge prepair for their wedding. Keith takes a job helping Pidge prepair. Keith calls it his distraction from reality, the reality that Shiro could never love him back.





	Frail

Just a cutting board, a pair of scissors and some blue dyed paper laid in front of Keith. Paper cutting was supposed to be easy, but as Keith ripped the frail paper for the hundredth time that evening he contemplated if it was even worth it. 

He sat his scissors down, leaned back into the chair he was perched on, crumbled up his mistake and threw it into the trash where the rest of the ruined papers sat. 

He sighed as he felt frail fingers wrap around his shoulders. “This is hopeless.” He mumbled out, rolling his head back to meet Pidges wide smile. She gently ruffled his hair, and barked out a laugh, “I told you it was only an option,” she shifted away, and found a seat, taking a paper in her hands as Keith tried to fix the mess of his hair. 

“a wedding is a big deal. But I’m sure Lance won’t mind.” She said, taking the scissors and cutting the paper with ease. Keith blinked a little, shocked at how good she was at the task. He pouted, eyeing the trash filled with papers he had ruined.

“I told you I’m not good at this kind of stuff. You and Lance deserve a better helper.” Keith glanced away from the trash to see Pidge holding out the pair of scissors for Keith to take. “Here. I’ll show you how to do it.” Keith took a moment to look at the women Lance had fallen in love with. 

She wasn’t as young as she once was, the war taking a toll on her much more than the rest of them, but she was still strong and beautiful, and Keith took pride in being her friend. He slowly took the scissors and listened intently as she described everything in great detail. 

By the time they had finished, Keith looked away to see the sun setting, bringing an orange glow to the small shop. Pidge noticed Keith’s lingering look to the setting sun, and sat away their work. 

“So..,” Keith quickly looked back at her as she rested her chin upon the back of her hand. “you still speak as if someone hasn’t caught your eye.” Keith felt his cheeks warm, as he gave a gentle shrug.

“I’m being patient.”   
“Patient, you’re always patient..” She hushed out, and Keith for a moment felt as if he was speaking to his mother. He relaxed into his seat, and closed his eyes, “Being patient has gotten me this far.” 

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of Pidge getting to her feet. He watched as she stacked the paper evenly with a smirk. “What are you smiling about?” He asked, soon standing as well. 

She shrugged with the same laziness Keith had done before, and sat the paper into her basket. “Oh it’s nothing really.” Keith raised a brow, “Nothing wouldn’t make you look like the cat that ate the canary.” 

Pidge glanced away from the papers, and gave Keith a sigh. “He talks about you, you know.” Keith let the words wonder for a moment before speaking. “He.” 

“Yes he.” She said, with a pip in her voice as she continued to organize their mess. Keith watched her hands hard at work scrapping up the loose ends of paper. “Could you elaborate?” 

“He. Him, Sir, Black paladin, White fox, Captain. Is there anything else to call the Man you saved over and over again.” Keith felt a knot in his brow grow at her cockiness, he grumbled and folded his arms. “If you think for a second I’m in love with-“   
“Who said anything about you being in love with him.” Pidge said, eyeing Keith through her glasses. 

She looked like a kid again, the same smile and glowing eyes. He missed the days when everything was new and exciting. He missed this, this feelings of belonging to a family, of being needed and cared for. 

He liked Pidges teasing, and Lances lames jokes. He liked how Hunk made him laugh, and how Allura spoke to loudly. But out of everyone, he loved how Shiro never gave up on him. 

“..No one. I just thought.”   
She gave him a knowing look, “Well I’m not going to force you to say or do anything. I mean just look how long it took for me and Lance to get married! A kid, and we’re still moving in!”   
Keith let out a soft chuckle, and helped Pidge with the basket of supplies into the back room. 

As they sat things into their rightful place, Keith found the courage to speak. “Do you think..,” Pidge stoped reaching for the third shelf and looked at the older man. “that maybe he loves me back.” She smiled at his soft words, and nodded slowly. “I believe he always has.” 

The words stuck with Keith for awhile. After they finished organizing, after he waved her a short goodbye, after he walked into his apartment, after he turned off the lights and shifted into bed. The thought of Shiro loving him back was a constant buzz in his head, and no matter how hard he tired it invaded every part of him like it belonged there, and maybe it did. 

Keith came to the conclusion that maybe sleep tonight was out of the question when he closed his eyes to see Shiro awaiting him, smiling as waves crashed, and a red sun shone behind him between the silks of afternoon clouds. Keith let his eyes slowly peer back open with a groan, and buried his face into the cool side of his pillow. He brought his hand up and traced the skin of his scar, stopping at his jaw and letting out a soft sigh. 

“You deserve someone who won’t make stupid mistakes..,” He whispered softly, knowing Shiro couldn’t hear, and knowing he probably would never say it for real, but wanting to get it out. “I can’t live without you, but I think it’s time to let you go.” He felt the warmth of his tears run down his cheek, and rest upon his arm. Selflessness was something that came with time, Keith learned that from his mother, and that it was okay to say goodbye. “So why does it hurt?!” He growled, clenching his fist and body into a ball, hitting the pillow with a broken cry. “Why..”


End file.
